


[Art] Written Across Our Skin

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, Enochian, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN RBB 2017] Everyone is born with their soulmates name on their wrist. Sam always had gibberish on his skin, valid reason to feel even more broken, alone and like a freak. It's no surprise that when years later he learned that it's Enochian and actually a name, that he never stopped being overjoyed and hoping to meet the other half of his soul.





	[Art] Written Across Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Supernatural Reversebang 2017
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank and dedicate this to kerliskystar, without her I wouldn’t have participated in this reversebang or drawn this at all, she was the one who motivated me to draw Sam/Gadreel again, so big thanks go to her! <3
> 
> Also, thanks so much to the lovely author who claimed this! I tried drawing additional art, but work has been killing me way too much. ~~Anyway, please check out the awesome story!~~  
>  Edit, July 2018: The author deleted the story. Sadly. 
> 
> Oh, and the so called "Enochian" in this drawing is probably gibberish, I did look up the actual alphabet, but no idea if it's right or if you have to translate names first or something, so yeah, I tried but probably failed that.

[](https://imgur.com/VtxnFsk)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/167600006882/)


End file.
